


Heaven or Hell

by nekonee



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Horror, Kino is a cat, M/M, no smut because i'm new but we'll see, other members/characters might added later, some JinDawn because they're cute af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonee/pseuds/nekonee
Summary: Jo Jinho is an ordinary wizard student who is trying to do his best to finish his study. One day, his life turns even busier when he accidentally tied to a bloody contract with a Demon Prince, Yang Hongseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my VERY first fic and English isn't my first language so please keep your expectation low and please forgive me if there are any mistakes >_< (I'm sure there will be many tho...lol)  
> Despite my bad English, I hope you'll still get what I meant... x'D
> 
> Enjoy~

_'Dduk!' 'Dduk!'_

_“Meooooow! Meoow!”_

 

Jinho struggles to ignore the annoying noises around him, unconsciously try to get back to the hollow of deep sleep. His small body is curled on the bed, wrapped warm and tight under the thick blanket; his mind is still wandering on the edge of dreamland. He really doesn’t want to get out from this comfortable state… think about the hectic life routine out there.

 

_'DDUK!' *crack*_

_“MEEOOOOOW!!”_

 

"Dammit, Hyojong, I just fixed that window last night!" Jinho finally decides to wake up the moment he heard a sound of a cracking glass. His cat jumps into the bed lands in front of his face, screaming meow on his ears.

 

“Be quiet Kino-ya!” Jinho whispers as he hugs Kino and pats his head. The black cat welcomes Jinho’s hands and quietly purring on his chest, make Jinho smiles. Jinho enjoys the purrs so much he started to shut his eyes again and… almost going back to sleep.

 

_‘Ddduk!’_

_‘Oh for God’s sake..’_ Jinho sighs as he kicks the blanket and lazily opens his eyes, stretching his body and trying to drag himself out from bed. The lack of sleep made he feels so lightheaded.

 

_'DDUK!'_

 

"YAH!!" Jinho yells in shaky voice while opening the windowsill, pulling out his sleepy head to look down at the perpetrator whom almost (if not already) break his window. The cold autumn breeze blows through his messy hair and his face made him shivers. He suddenly feels not so sleepy anymore.

 

"Hyung… you'll be _very_ late again!" Three floors down below, Jinho’s two-years-younger-childhood-friend Hyojong stands on the road, showing his teeth between his mischievous grin. His magic wand swings following his hand movements towards Jinho's face.

 

Jinho turns his head to the clock behind him: 8.51 AM.

 

"Oh my God!"

 

He forgot to turn on his alarm. Or… maybe he already but ‘accidentally’ turned it off when it rings. His first class will start at 09.00 AM and it takes approximately 15 minutes to get there by foot, 10 minutes if he runs.

 

Jinho frantically changes his pajamas into the first shirt he can find in the wardrobe, combined with his daily blue jeans and a random oversized hoodie. Jo Jinho is a small man, almost all his outerwear are oversized. In this past few years, he already embraces his fate of being short, sometimes even enjoys it by making it into his advantages. There were some experiences that made him realize that he can benefits from being small (like saving space, moving faster, getting into other’s favor, etc). So, he stops complained… until recently.

 

Jinho rushes to the bathroom sink, washing his face and brushing his teeth clumsily in such speed made water splashes everywhere. He looks in the mirror while wiping the excess water on his face, groaning to see some water trail on his clothes.

 

 _‘Uh… No time!’_ He grabs his bag and hastily runs towards the front door. He almost reaches the doorknob when he suddenly remembers his magic wand… and Kino. _‘Aish!’_

 

Kino is sitting on the floor in the corner of living room, right in front of his bowl, watching his master running here and there with curious eyes. Jinho runs to him and pours some cat food and water.

 

“Here’s your food buddy, be a good boy okay!”

 

He then goes back to the bedroom and finds his magic wand on the bedside table. After make sure he doesn’t miss anything anymore Jinho quickly rushes running down the stairs. He holds to curse to the fact that he lives on the 4th floor in an elevator-less apartment, he’s so late that he almost consider to just jumping or sliding on the railing so he can reach the first floor faster.

 

\--

 

Hyojong still stands on his previous spot. He watches in amusement as Jinho is struggling to open the apartment’s front door.

 

“I’m sorry, Dawnie!” Jinho said with an expression full of sincerity, seems totally forgets about his cracked window.

 

“Can’t sleep again?” Hyojong asked when Jinho reach him. They walk fast (almost running) side by side almost instantly.

 

“Uh-huh… it’s getting worse lately.” Jinho looks down on the road, his voice sounds so tired. Hyojong turns his head to his hyung with a slightly concerned look.

 

“This is about the major exam, right? Hyung.. I told you to stop overthinking! Just go with whatever you like most!”

 

Jinho sighs. “Should I just go to the major you wanted…”

 

Hyojong running with his eyes fixed on his hyung… his one and only childhood friend, Jo Jinho.

 

They both are students in a wizardry academy. Hyojong is in 2nd grade while Jinho is already in 4th grade. Hyojong is such a carefree person, obvious extrovert, very opposite from Jinho who is serious and a bit shy. Their friendship has been going for as long they can remember. They’ve always hang around together since they’re children. That time, Jinho was still live with his parents in a house next to Hyojong’s. Until now when Jinho already decided to live on his own in a cheap apartment near their college, they’re still pretty much best friend.

 

When they were a junior high student, Jinho is often bullied by his classmates because he’s short and his face is somewhat pretty. He often went home with bruises on his face, or his arms or legs sprained. Jinho always tried to hide those because he didn’t want to get scolded by his stepmother (his real mother had passed away since he’s just months old), so he often just makes excuse to go to his and Hyojong’s hiding spot in the neighborhood park.

 

There, the younger treated his wounds while they talk about anything. They often talked about how they thought the Mages were cool, having such power to help people and all, and they’re so inspired to be like Mages. That’s how both were ended up in a wizardry school together pursuing their dreams.

 

Hyojong is basically the main reason Jinho never feel depressed to his current situation. Jinho's father rarely came home, while his stepmother channeling her frustration towards him. She never hit, but her words were sometimes hurt more than any actual bruise. That time Hyojong always comforts Jinho (with his unorthodox way) and made the older believed that everything would become better eventually – and it proved now when they become young adults.

 

Hyojong suddenly stops his step and grabs Jinho’s wrist, make the older startled a bit. He steps back a little and stares at Jinho with a serious look. Jinho stares him back confused while trying to catch his breath. This is not the first time, but it’s so unusual for Hyojong to look so tense.

 

“What- “

 

“Hyung, I know you’ve always wanted to be able to fight, you’re never interested in this Recuperation Magic shit that I like. There’s a bunch of military and law enforcement purpose major, why don’t you just take it? What’s the matter?”

 

Jinho keeps silent for a moment before whispering. “Be honest Dawnie... you think I can?”

 

“What? Yes of course, you can! What do you mean?” Hyojong asked in a serious tone. He knows that Jinho is one of the top students in his class, if not _the_ one, even though he often comes late to class lately.

 

“I… don’t know. I just feel like I’ll be not really competent there, you know that I’m lacking in... Some aspect…” Jinho looks away and blushes as he said that.

 

Hyojong thinks for a moment before suddenly burst a hysterical laugh from his lungs.

 

“Yah!! I’m serious!” Jinho yells at the younger, withdraws his hand and hits Hyojong on the head pretty hard.

 

“Aaaw Hyung… it really hurts!” Hyojong pants from too many laughs while rubbing his own head. He’s laughing still. “You know what… You don’t have to worry about anything if you can hit me that hard. In fact, you can actually just deceive people with that height of yours… well, not that you haven’t anyway… ha!” Hyojong quickly turns away and run with all his might.

 

“What the heck-“ Jinho’s face blushed even more.

 

“Come on, hyung, it’s already past 9!”

 

“YA!! Come back here, Kim Hyojong, you brat!!” And Jinho continues to runs fast, half of it is because he wants to catch the younger and hits him, and half again is because he knows he’s so late.

 

***

 

Hongseok steps carefully crossing the hard and pebbled stone surface beneath him. This spot is full of rocks, one of a kind that completely dry and dusty compared to the other location on this place. But once again the gravels and small rocks spread everywhere, making it hard to tread carefully without any noise. One false step and you’re over.

 

Hmm… His prey seems to hide really well, even in a place like this where footprints can be easily spotted. Hongseok holds his growl as he becomes more and more hungry.

 

He keeps walking while occasionally sniffs quietly, try not to alarmed his prey. That human’s scent smells literally everywhere. Seems like _it’s_ really panicked and tried to run in every direction, hence the irregular footprints pattern.

 

Hongseok almost lets out a laugh from imagining the scene.

 

_‘Oh, the hilarious humans… so weak and vulnerable.’_

 

The scent is getting stronger. _‘Soon… they will notice that it’s no use running away. It’s just a fun chasing game to me anyway, why did they bother so much…’_

 

Hongseok keeps walking. The smell… is so close…

 

_Screech_

 

Hongseok’s hands tremble in excitements making his nails rub against each other.

 

And then… There. There _it_ is. Hiding behind a very large and shiny black rock – unseen but Hongseok can easily notice _its_ presence from few meters away.

 

His mind is still running with excitement, thinking about which dramatic ‘scenario’ should he pick to surprise the poor human – when suddenly, a big ass arrow passing by in a flash in front of him, right to the prey behind the rock.

 

“AHA!!” An annoyingly familiar voice echoes loudly on the land. Hongseok widens his eyes and lets out an angry breath.

 

“What the fuck, Changgu? Are you stupid?!” He immediately teleports to the voice owner, raises his hand to grab him by the neck. The hard scales on their skin rubs against each other made a painful noise.

 

“I- I did it hyung, right on the head- UUHCK@#*” Changgu’s words stuck in his throat as Hongseok tighten his grips on the younger’s neck. Hongseok lifts Changgu up a few centimeters from the ground and sways him left and right abruptly.

 

“That’s my prey. I let you come so you can learn how to hunt… that’s what Dad said.  To see. To observe. To learn. Not to mess things up! Not to interrupt my fun!” Hongseok mutters to his younger brother that seems like endlessly. Changgu still can’t say anything because of the tight grip.

 

“Moreover, you didn’t kill it. Look!” Hongseok lifts the younger more and throws him rudely high through the air.

 

Changgu staggers and tries to find his balance so he won’t fell. He successfully spread his wings saving his face from hitting the ground. He then starts to fly to the indicated spot.

 

“Oh…” Yep… there’s nothing. The human is gone. _It_ runs away again but left a visible trail of blood behind _it_. Changgu suddenly feels a little bit guilty to his big brother.

 

“He… sorry, hyung. I think I messed up.”

 

Hongseok snorted peevishly. “It took all my patience to not punch you in the face right now. I even let that human get away in order to scold you instead.”

 

“I’m sorry hyung…” Changgu looks down on the ground, trying to look as sorry as possible.

 

“FINE. Just... go home now. Tell Dad you’re done – AND STOP FLYING, for Hell’s sake, THOSE ANNOYING WINGS ARE NOISY, _it_ can hear you and will run further!”

 

Changgu immediately lands on the ground. There’s no use to upset his big bro more than this. He’s already so disheartened from imagining hearing all the nag from Hongseok on the Palace later.

 

Hongseok watches his little brother stepping away until he can’t be seen anymore.

 

He then continues to pursue the human, following the trail of blood it left behind. His senses focused on the living signs around him, but his mind a little bit wandering on what just happened.

 

His Dad is The Lord from The Demon’s Realm that makes Hongseok as The Prince, as well as his brothers Changgu and Yuto. What annoyed him is that because he’s firstborn, his Dad was expecting him to succeed the throne. Not that Hongseok wasn’t interested at all, but more like he didn’t want to become King just because his father told him to.

  

Here in the Demon Realm, everyone can challenge to become King. They can propose a duel anytime, be it a death match or another term, to their current ruler. Whoever wins will be considered the strongest and simply take the Throne. Hongseok’s father, the current King, has rules for more than 2300 years already (based on the books he read, it’s the second longest. The longest was almost 3500 years). Many challenges have come to him yet his throne is still unwavering.

 

The demons rarely takes care of their child, one is because they have limited understandings of emotion, especially love (most of them only knows anger, greed, obedience without loyalty… also, they have sex to each other is just because of lust) another reason is they only care for themselves (most demon children survived on their own or just died because of hunger/cannibalism). Only some of the demons actually advanced enough to build a family, usually those who already lived long enough and have some lessons from watching humans.

 

Maybe that’s how Hongseok’s father stays unshaken on his throne. He’s old, goes to the middleworld so often, so he knows how to keep his big Demon’s Monarchy running.

 

What Hongseok doesn’t understand is how could he and his brothers that are still so young, still on their first hundreds, but already so different from others. It’s like they’re skipping some sort of the evolution processes.

 

Hongseok snapped out from his daydreaming. Suddenly tensed up his senses when he noticed the human isn’t really far. He just walks a few steps when letting out a sigh.

 

Right in front of him, the human is just sitting there exposed. An arrow stuck in _its_ left stomach, blood stream down making a dark red pool on the ground. _It_ seems hurts that _it_ can’t move any further.

 

“G-go away… What are you? Go away!” The human cried in a weak voice, try to drag _itself_ away.

 

“Ah… you know I’ve been looking for you this whole day.” Hongseok said as he walks slowly towards _it_. “Well, it’s mostly because I should show things to my dear little brother anyway… he’s not like me who can just jump to you instantly-“

 

“WHAT?! Stay away from me… you monster!”

 

Hongseok keeps getting closer, his stares on his prey that full of tears falling down.

 

“God, please help me –“

 

A burst of laugh suddenly out from Hongseok’s mouth, the prey to widen its eyes and watch in fear.

 

“Hahahaha! What did you just said? God?? Hahahaha!” Hongseok stops his step. He keeps laughing out loud while ponting fingers on the human.

 

“W-what’s so funny?” The human tried to gather his bravery a little.

 

“Huh… Why are you asking for God’s help? Are you hit on the head before coming here?” Hongseok asked jokingly. _Why now?_

 

It seems startled a little before answered. “What’s wrong with that… o-of course I will ask for God’s help!”

 

Hongseok chuckles because of the human’s word. “Listen… do you even realize where you are right now?”

 

 _It_ turns _its_ head slowly to look around.

 

“You don’t know? Actually, I wanted to tell you… but you know what, I’m so hungry from chasing you all day. I just want to eat you already-“ Hongseok said as he licks his lips in excitement.

 

The human quickly drenched in fear again and screaming loud. “NO! Stop, please!! Please forgive me… where am I… what is this place? Why you brought me here?? Please…”

 

Hongseok almost laughs again. “Me? I didn’t bring you."

 

“W-what?”

 

"Your God, your supposed savior, is the one who brings you here.”

 

The human shakes his head in confusions.  

 

Hongseok rustles a bit. “You’re dead… remember? You. Are. Dead.” He stops for a moment before continue. “You’re dead and because you’ve lived as a bad human… Your God throws you away here. Yes... here, in Hell. Welcomes!” Hongseok said as he smiles and spreads his arms to the side.

 

The human looks so surprised it starts to yells loudly. “I-IMPOSSIBLE! THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE! DON’T LIE TO ME –“

 

But it stops immediately after hears Hongseok’s growl.

 

“I-I mean, I’m sorry, please… please forgive me! Please get me out, I promised I won’t be bad anymore –“

 

Hongseok yawns and stretches his back. “Alright, you ready?”

 

The human’s face lifted up hopefully. “To get out from here? You can-“

 

Hongseok giggles. “Yes, of course…. NOT! To disappear to eternity, fools. I’ve told you I’m really hungry.“

 

“Nooooo! Please don’t! I’m sorry! Stay away, please!! Go away – “

 

"Should've just lived as a better human earlier, right? Oh wait, if y'all do that we demons won't get any tasty foods anymore -"

 

"NO! STOP! NO-"

 

Hongseok doesn’t say anything anymore when he started to spread his wings and grinding his nails. His sharp teeth showing as he grins. He's so hungry that some of his saliva started to come down.

 

He walks slowly towards the human. And then, suddenly, he jumps and towering the human with his big body in an instant, starts devouring it bit by bit.

 

The weeping voice that echoes between the rocks slowly disappears into nothing... followed by a distinctly loud chewing voice surrounded by darkness.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! xD  
> Wow.. Thank you so much for enduring to read until the end...lol OTL (I know this is sucks I'm still trying to improve myself... please bear with me T_T)
> 
> And yeah Jinhongseok will meet next chapter!!  
> So... stay tuned~ Bbyong! :D


End file.
